Champion of Vesta
by greekviking412
Summary: Percy is the son of Neptune, not Poseidon. At Neptune's request, Vesta raises him from six to twelve, when he goes to Camp Jupiter and joins the legion. She also becomes his patron, making him one of the most powerful demigods ever. How will his life be different than if he was a Greek? AU of TLT-TLO, Preyna, Jiper
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yes, I'm starting another story. I am most certainly not, however, abandoning Son of Chronus. I like that idea too much to just let it go to waste.**

Sally Jackson was sitting on her six-year old son's bed, feeding him blue candy she had brought home from her job. Percy simply adored blue foods, a trait he inherited from his father, Neptune. Neptune…Sally still loved him, even after all these years. Despite the fact that the strong scent of the sea, something else from his father, forced her to marry that vile man Gabe, she knew it wasn't Neptune's fault.

The digital clock on Percy's nightstand showed the time, 9:00 PM. "Bed time, Percy."

"Can't I stay up a wittew bit wongew?"

"No, Percy. You have to get a good night's sleep!" Sally said sternly, wagging her finger.

Percy frowned. "Awright…"

Sally tucked him into his blanket, kissing him goodnight. After she was sure he was asleep, she got up to leave the room. Before she could, however, a column of flames appeared, dissipating into a motherly woman with brown hair and warm glowing eyes like embers.

She bowed. "Lady Vesta."

"No need to bow to me, Sally. Neptune has asked me to help with raising your child."

Sally's interest was piqued. "How?"

Vesta sighed sadly. "He asked me to take him to one of my homes in the mortal world and raise him there."

Sally was saddened immensely. "Will I still be able to see him?"

"Of course, I will let you visit. I will also become his patron, so he will have more than his water powers."

"Wait. I thought gods couldn't raise demigods?"

"The law only saws we can't raise _our_ demigods. It says nothing of raising the demigods of others."

"Oh. I haven't told him about who he really is. When will you take him?"

"Tomorrow morning, we will explain, and then I will take him. Also, since you won't be living with Percy anymore, you won't need to cover up his scent with Gabe's anymore."

Sally breathed a sigh of relief. No more Gabe! "See you tomorrow morning, then."

Vesta nodded, before disappearing in a column of flames. Sally walked towards the door. When she reached the exit, she looked at Percy, sleeping peacefully, sadly. She then exited the room and walked to the room she and Gabe shared, where she found her soon-to-be-divorced husband waiting with an evil gleam in his eyes.

 **Line Break**

Percy woke to the blaring of his alarm. To his surprise, his mother, along with an unfamiliar woman were in his room. Percy stared at the woman, who had warm glowing red eyes with chocolate brown hair.

"Who are you?"

"I am your aunt, Perseus, on your father's side. I have no wish to hurt you."

"What's your name?"

"Vesta." Percy recognized it as the name of the Roman Goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family, from his mother's stories she would always tell him.

"My dad's a _god_?"

"Not just any god. Your father is Neptune, the god of the sea."

"He's also the god of horses and earthquakes, right?"

"Correct, nephew. However, I am not here merely to tell you who your father is. He has been watching over both you and your mother. He has asked me to raise you. You will be able to see your mother, and she won't be living with that vile man Gabe anymore."

Percy glanced over at his mom. She nodded encouragingly. "Where will I live?"

"In my home in Manhattan, near the Empire State Building."

"When do we leave?"

Vesta smiled. "I was thinking we'd leave right now. No need to deal with that horrible man any longer than necessary."

Percy grinned with excitement. All three of them walked out of the room, only to encounter Gabe, who became furious when he saw Vesta.

"Who's that b****?!"

"Gabe, this is Percy's aunt. She has agreed to take him off our hands. They were just leaving now."

"When did she get here?!"

Sally rolled her eyes. "When you were sleeping, Gabe."

Before the situation could get worse, Vesta ushered Percy outside the apartment. She flashed both of them to her house in a column of flames. The walls were a homely brown, and the roof was made of a rustic-looking wood. In living room, there was a warm fireplace with a couch and a few seats. Vesta invited Percy to sit in front of the fireplace while she tended to it.

"Your father asked me to do something more than simply raise you. He also asked me to become your patron."

"What does that mean?" Percy asked with a quizzical expression.

"It means I'll give you my blessing, meaning you'll have some more powers than the ones from your dad.

"Okay!"

Vesta chanted in Latin, and an orange glow surrounded both of them. When it dissipated, Percy's sea green eyes had a thin ring of orange around them, and he felt a bit stronger.

"Now, it's time for you to start training," announced Vesta.

Percy's face paled and his eyes widened.


	2. Chapter I Birthday Presents

**A/N: Yes, another chapter already, and there might be another one tomorrow.**

 _Six years later..._

Percy parried an attack from an automaton made by Vulcan for Vesta. Then, as another came up to attack him, he blasted it square in the chest with a small fireball, burning a hole through the automaton's imperial gold chest. The first automaton pushed the attack again, and the son of Neptune thrusted out his left hand, willing the sweat on his body to strike the automaton in the face, before thrusting his gladius through the automaton's chest, finishing it. He then heard clapping, and turned to see his patron.

"Good job, Perseus. Now, today is your twelfth birthday, is it not?"

Percy nodded eagerly. "Today I go to the camp, right?"

"Yes, today you go to Camp Jupiter and join the legion. But before we leave, I have to give you your presents, don't I?" Vesta said with a smile.

"I have a sword, a shield, _and_ a bow from you. You spoil me."

"You're my first champion. Of course I spoil you."

Percy sighed. "Fine. I guess more stuff wouldn't hurt."

Vesta ushered Percy out of the training arena, and into the living room. There, waiting for them on the couch, was Sally. Her face was bright with pride and joy. Pride at her son joining the legion, and joy at being able to see him.

"Mom!" Percy cried, before launching into a hug with his mother.

"Percy, I'm so proud of you, joining the legion. You're a big boy now!"

Percy frowned. "I've been a big boy since I was ten, mom."

"I don't care. You'll always be my little boy."

Vesta cleared her throat. "I think it's time Perseus opened his presents."

"Which present do you want to open first, Percy?"

There were three presents: one with an ocean design to the wrapping paper, one with a fire design, and another with sea green flames on it. Percy grabbed the one with sea green flames first, and read the label: From Neptune and Vesta, To Percy. Inside the small cardboard box, there was a belt with an imperial gold belt buckle engraved with twin tridents crossed over a hearth.

"Put it on, Perseus," prompted Vesta.

Percy followed her instructions. She then told him to press the belt buckle. When he did so, he was covered in an orange and sea green glow, before being covered in Roman style imperial gold armour, minus the helmet. There were similar pictures to the one on the belt buckle emblazoned on the shoulders. He was also now wearing gauntlets with imperial gold studs, that looked like they could be useful in a fight.

"The armour will grow with you, so it will always fit you perfectly. Press the belt buckle again to take it off," informed Vesta.

Percy promptly pressed the buckle again. He was covered in the orange-sea green glow, before the armour disappeared. Percy then moved on to the ocean design present. As he guessed, it was from Neptune. What surprised him the most, however, was that inside the box there was just a ballpoint pen. Percy uncapped the pen experimentally, and was shocked to find himself wielding a bronze sword with a three-foot leaf-shaped blade. To test its weight, Percy swung it around a bit. An engravement on the blade caught his eye: he was surprised to see it was in Ancient Greek.

"What does that say?"

Vesta flickered into her Greek form, Hestia. "Anaklusmos. It means Riptide. I would recommend against using it at Camp Jupiter, for it is a Greek blade." Hestia flickered back into Vesta.

Percy put the cap on the tip of the bronze blade, and it transformed back into a ballpoint pen. The champion of Vesta moved on to the fiery present. As he expected it was from Vesta, and it was a charm of a spear. He attached it to his bracelet, which had three other charms on it: one of a shield, one of a sword, and one of a bow. He then pulled on it, and in his hand was an imperial gold spear.

"It's name is Ustrina, Latin for fire. It can absorb fire, just like Tempestas can absorb water. It also works like your other charms: just think of it being back on your bracelet, and it will go back to charm form, as well as always coming back to you if you lose it."

Percy imagined it being back on his bracelet, and Ustrina disappeared from his hands, and the spear charm reappeared on his bracelet. His face was covered with a grin from ear to ear. He couldn't wait for his trials at Camp Jupiter; the looks on their faces would be epic! Percy then looked at his mom expectantly. She pulled out a Ziploc bag from behind her, filled with his favorite blue candy.

"Now you have to get the candy!" Sally said, raising the bag up high. Percy quickly jumped up and snatched it out of her hands.

"Now, Perseus, it is time for you to go to camp. Pack your things!"


	3. Chapter II Camp Jupiter

**A/N: Another chapter!**

After Percy had packed his backpack with denarii, a water bottle, and some clothes, he returned to the living room. After hugging his mother goodbye, Vesta put her hand on his shoulder, before flashing them near the entrance of Camp Jupiter at the Caldecott Tunnel. Vesta gestured for Percy to follow her. When they neared the entrance, the two legionnaires who are on patrol stepped forward. One of them was a male around Percy's age with cropped blonde hair and electric eyes, and the other was a female a bit older than the boy with tanned skin, chocolate brown hair, and kaleidoscopic eyes.

"Identify yourself," requested the girl.

Vesta's eyes caught fire. "I am Vesta. This is my nephew and champion Perseus."

The girl's eyes widened, and she bowed, along with the boy. "I apologize, Lady Vesta. Might I ask, who is Perseus' godly parent?"

Percy answered this time. "Neptune. And please, call me Percy. Perseus makes me feel old."

The girl nodded. "I'm Piper, daughter of Venus. This is Jason, son of Jupiter."

Percy's eyes lit up and he grinned. "A cousin? Awesome!"

Vesta cleared her throat. "I need to speak with your praetors about Perseus joining the legion. Could you bring us to them?"

Piper nodded, before sheathing her dagger and heading through the entrance. Both Vesta and Percy followed her, and they headed towards the principia. When they passed the barracks, Percy received questioning looks from the members of the legion, but he ignored them. When they entered the principia, they saw two people sitting on chairs behind a desk, both looking around eighteen, one of them male, the other female. The male had brown hair and harsh red eyes. Percy guessed he was a son of Mars. The female had black hair and blue, slightly mischievous eyes. Percy's bets were on her being a daughter of Mercury.

The male praetor was the first to notice the goddess. "Lady Vesta. We were not expecting a visit today."

"I am here to bring my nephew and champion Perseus to the legion. He is a son of Neptune and an able fighter. I assume my word is enough as letters of recommendation?"

The female spoke this time. "Of course, Lady Vesta. We will set up his tests for later today. Piper, you may return to your patrol. Reyna, would you give Perseus the tour?"

Another girl around Percy's age, who had been standing next to the principia's wall, stepped forward. "Of course, Praetor Jesse."

Vesta put her hand on Percy's shoulder. "Good luck, Perseus."

Reyna exited the principia, beckoning for Percy to follow. She led him down the Via Praetoria towards New Rome. As they neared the city, a previously inanimate statue came to life, shocking Percy. Next to the statue was a small child holding a tray.

"No weapons allowed past the Pomerian Line!"

Percy frowned. "I need them for my test."

"You're not allowed to bring weapons inside New Rome. You'll get them back before your test," informed Reyna

Percy took off his bracelet and put it on the tray. He then pulled out Anaklusmos in it's pen form and handed it over. He then started walking forwards, but was interrupted by the statue.

"Hand over your belt as well!"

Percy sighed. "That's armour, not a weapon, so no."

The statue huffed. "Fine. Now move along, I don't have all day."

Reyna looked at Percy surprised. "How many weapons do you have, Perseus?"

"Two swords, a bow, and a spear. And please, call me Percy. Perseus makes me feel old."

Reyna nodded and continued. She showed Percy the Senate House, the Forum, then the Circus Maximus. The tour then moved on to the temples. Next, Percy was shown the baths. The duo then began heading towards the colosseum for his test.

"So what is this test?"

"You have to fight the centurions from each cohort until you lose. There isn't a break between the fights, and the centurions are generally the most skilled fighters in the legion. You have a long day waiting for you."

"So whatever cohort I reach, I become a member of?"

"Sort of. You choose between the cohorts that you reach."

"Which cohort is Jason in?"

Reyna looked at him confused. "The Fifth. Why?"

Percy grinned. "I'd like to be in the same cohort as my cousin."

When they arrived at the colosseum, Reyna brought him to where the praetors were waiting, before leaving to go find her cohort to watch. Jesse handed him his weapons, before she left. The male praetor looked Percy over.

"Good luck, legionnaire."

 **A/N: Who will Percy face in his test? How far will he make it? Find out next time, on Champion of Vesta!**


	4. AN 1

**A/N: So, I'm going on a six-day trip to South Dakota, so I won't be able to write :(. However, this will hopefully help with the writer's block I've been having, so when I get back, expect some frequent updates.**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **GreekViking412**


End file.
